From Peasent to Prince
by Penguinman0802
Summary: Join Raiden On A journey across the land To get a material for a dress it sounds stupid but did I mention he almost gets Cooked By Ogres And He has to fight a Courupt Earl to save his Best Friend/Crush Princess Phoenix And There are sword Fights and Martial Arts
1. Chapter 1

from Peasant to Prince (Pokehumans AKA Pokemon how I imagine them as Humans)

Ok so hey guys this is something else I'm gonna be working on for a while this is a short one but it's still a love story so if you don't like love, get out. NOW! :U Sorry it's annoying when people think its a Action/Adventure Story With a Ton of War and stuff when it isn't anyway I think its good but Ps it's Cindrella but main characters are A Boy who is the Lead Person And A Princess so this time im gonna list my Characters Names and Ages in The First Chapter Oh and Please Read my Other Story its a Pokemon Love story Between Misty and a Character I made up So its called The Girl who became a Rocket A Pokemon FanFiction.

Names/Age/Pokemon

Raiden: 17 Luxio

Phoenix: 16 Moltres

Elliana: 39 Bisharp

Kyle: 19 But 18 in the begining of chapter 1 Pawniard

Kage: 19 But 18 in the begining of chapter 1 Pawniard

Malakai: 20 Zapdos

Glacia: 19 Articuno

Aslan: 56 Entei

Crystal: 51 Suicune

Eve: 13 Mew

Name/Role

Raiden: Future Prince Peasant now though/Main Character

Phoenix: Princess/Main Character

Elliana: Vulcans' Step Mother/Main Villan

Kyle: Vulcans' Step Brother

Kage: Vulcans' Step Brother

Malakai: Prince

Glacia: Princess

Aslan: King

Crystal: Queen

Eve: Peasent/Future Princess/Vulcans' Little Sister

Ok so I hope you enjoy the story and I think its gonna be good oh and one more thng this isn't the classic its like a remake called Ella Enchanted so hope you like it and im not getting into Vulcans father because he isnt a big part of the story and some pokemon like Rapidash aren't Humans I mean they need Something to get around on

P.S. Raidens' room is in the basement

P.S.S. There are Real Pokemon like every pokemon

DISCLAIMER I dont own the pokemon I used for the Characters or Pokemon But I do Own My characters Like Raiden or Phoenix so NO USEING THEM WITHOUT MY PERMISSON!

Chapter 1 In the Begining

One Day there was a Boy With a Ungrateful Step Mother and 2 Step Brothers that were a little Nice-ish Well actully there Little Devils to The Boy anyway This boy Was Named Raiden And he Had a little sister Named Eve They were good people but their Step Family Treated Them Like trash Luckly Most people in the kingdom could control their element and so Could Vulcan and Eve But their Step Brothers Kyle and Kage Couldn't so they had an advantage well anyway to Vulcans Other Family all He had was His Father who Wasn't home much because he was a Royal Tailor and Vulcan was Being trained to be a Royal Tailor He didn't blame his father he knew that they needed the money but on the Other side of His Town was the Castle and there Lived The Royals and Our Other Main Character Princess Phoenix She was A Princess Of Course SHe Lived there with her parents King Aslan and Queen Crystal and her Brother and Sister Prince Malakai and Princess Glacia but anyway back to Phoenix She did not know how to use her element They Taught Royals at Age 19 So Glacia and Malakai knew how to use their Elements But Anyway Vulcans' room and to start with the real story.

"Raiden Can I come in" Asked Eve Knocking on Raidens' door "Yeah You can come in Eve" Said Raiden Who was on his laptop Playing Sid Myers Civalations 5 "What are you playing Raiden" Asked Eve Walking Over to the bed "Civalations" Said Raiden "Well hate to have to tell you but Elliana Wants you" Said Eve "What does that Witch want" Said Raiden "Dunno she didn't tell me just said she wanted to talk to you" Said Eve "Well if I don't come back alive you can have my Laptop" Said Raiden Jokingly and Eve Laughed. Upstairs in the Living Room. "Yes Elliana" Said Raiden "Please call me Mother" Said Elliana "Yes Mother" Said Raiden Through Gritted Teeth "I need you to go to the Market" Said Elliana "What For" Asked Raiden _'and Why cant you go yourself'_ Thought Raiden "For everything On this List" Said Elliana handing Raiden The List "Ok let me just grab My Jacket" Said Raiden "And change into the suit I bought you" Said Elliana "I cant wear that because its not Fire Proof" Said Raiden "Why does it need to be Fire Proof" Asked Elliana "Because of this" Said Raiden Creating a Ball of Electricity In His Hand "Fine Just Hurry" Said Elliana. Back in Raidens' room. "Hey Eve" Said Raiden "What did 'That Witch' Want" Said Eve Mimicking him A little "Well I have to go to the Market" Said Raiden "Can I come" Asked Eve "Well She did say Hurry" Said Raiden. In the Market. "Do we have to use our Money" Asked Eve "No She Gave Me some Money Ok heres half of the list and half the Money Please just get the stuff on the list first and if you have extra you can buy stuff for you" Said Raiden "Ok Raiden" Said Eve "Meet back here when your either out of money or Got everything" Said Raiden "Ok" Said Eve Running Off. A few Minutes later. Ok I got almost everyth- Whats that" Said Raiden Seeing a Crowd "Scuse me Sorry Pardon Me" Said Raiden Pushing Through the crowd "whats going on" Asked Raiden To someone random "The King and Queen are anoucning something" Said The Random Person "Thanks" said Raiden Listening. "Hello All the reson we are here" Said King Aslan "Well that reson is we are having a royal ball" Said Queen Crystal "And we need the Tailor with the most Imagination for Suits and Dresses so if you could point us in the way of that person it whould Amazing" Said King Aslan as everyone pointed to Raiden "You Are Only a Boy are you Positive he is The Tailor With the most Imagination?" Said King Aslan "Yes Sir Or at least these people think so" Said Raiden "How do I know?" Said King Aslan "Well my Father is a Royal Tailor" Said Raiden "Ok you are excepted" Said King Aslan "You all are dismissed" Said Queen Crystal "Wait Boy" Said King Aslan "Yes your Highness" Said Raiden "Whould you please follow us to the castle" Said King Aslan "Your Highness I'm Very sorry but I can't I came here for my Step Mother to get Stuff for dinner" Said Raiden "Well we Shouldn't divert this boy from his chores come by later after your done" Said Queen Crystal "One Question your Highness" Asked Raiden "Yes what is it" Asked King Aslan "My Little sister usally comes with me to my jobs too help me so whould it be alright if she came" Asked Raiden "Yes That is Fine" Said Queen Crystal "Thank you your Highness" Said Raiden Bowing. after they got everything. "Hey Eve" Said Raiden Greeting Eve "Hey Raiden" Said Eve "Guess what" Said Raiden Putting all The Food and Stuff into the saddle bag on his Rapidash "Whats up Raiden" Asked Eve "I got a job from the royals" Said Raiden "Really thats great" Said Eve Excited "And you get to come" Said Raiden "Really?" Asked Eve Still Excited "Yep and we are going after we get this stuff back to the house and I get my sketch pad and stuff We will go" Said Raiden. Back at the house. "Thanks for the ride Rapidash" Said Raiden "Hey Elliana we're home" Said Raiden setting the stuff on the Counter "Sweet Food" Said Kage Running Down the Stairs "Move Raiden" Said Kyle shoveing Raden out of the way "I'm gonna get my stuff" Raiden told Eve "Ok Raiden" Said Eve "What do you mean stuff" Asked Elliana "I mean my Tailor stuff" Said Raiden Coming back up the stairs to the basement "Why whould you need That" Asked Kyle Through a Mouthfull of Food "I got a Job From the royals" Said Raiden "Yeah Right" Said Kage "I did" Said Raiden "Are they coming here" Asked Elliana "No I'm going there" Said Raiden "Why dont you take Kyle or Kage" Said Elliana "Um this isn't A talk trip this is a job plus Rapidash can only hold two people and Eve is already coming with me" Said Raiden putting his pencils and Sketchpad in His Satchel "Why dont you leave Eve here and take Kyle or Kage" Said Elliana "Rapidash doesn't like Kyle or Kage" Said Raiden _'And Frankly I don't either'_ Thought Raiden "Come on Eve lets go" said Raiden "Shouldn't we get some food before we go" Asked Eve after they were outside "No There's some food in The Saddle Bags" Said Raiden Helping Eve up onto Rapidash Then Saddleing up Himself. At the Castle. "Hello Sir Why are you here" Asked a Guard "I'm the Tailor for The Ball" Said Raiden "Oh im sorry sir go right on in" Said The guard "No its fine You just forgot" Said Raiden. In the castle. "Woah" Said Raiden before taking a bite out of a apple "I Second that Woah" Said Eve Looking up because it was 100 Yards tall "Welcome You must be Raiden and Eve" Said Glacia walking up to them "How did you know our names" Asked Raiden "Yeah we never told the king or queen" Said Eve "Well I'm the princess I know most of the people in The town oh Silly me I forgot to introduce myself I am Princess Glacia Second in Line for the throne" Said Glacia "Well I whould Introduce myself but you already know who we are" Said Raiden "Who is here now" Said Malakai walking into the grand Hall "Malakai these are the Tailors that are going to make the dresses and suits for the ball" Said Glacia "Oh I'm sorry I'm Prince Malakai" Said Malakai "I'm Raiden and This is my little sister Eve" Said Raiden "Pleasure to meet you Raiden and Eve" Said Malakai "No the Pleasure is to meet you Prince Malakai" Said Eve "Guys wait for me" Said Phoenix Running into the Grand Hall in Jeans and a T-Shirt and Converse Sneakers were as Glacia was in a dress and Malakai a Suit "And this is our Youngest Sister Phoenix" Said Glacia "I'm Raiden and this is Eve" Said Raiden "Nice to meet you guys" Said Phoenix "Nice to meet you to" Said Raiden "Well you two are in time for dinner shall you join us" Said Malakai "No I don't think it whould be right" Said Raiden "Well you must be Hungry" Said Glacia "I've adapted to Eating very Little Plus I'm a Vegitarian" Said Raiden "Whats a Vegitarian" Asked Malakai "A person who doesn't eat Meat Like Me" Said Phoenix "Oh ok" Said Malakai "I'm Gonna show Raiden and Eve Around" Said Phoenix "You sure" Asked Glacia "Yeah I'm full anyway" Said Phoenix "Ok whatever you say" Said Malakai. after Malakai and Glacia left. "Your really full" Asked Raiden "No I'm starved They Have hardly any Fruits, Nuts, or Vegis" Said Phoenix. After the tour. "Hey do you have a riding Arena" Asked Raiden "Yeah why" Asked Phoenix "Cause I was going to challenge you to a race" Said Raiden "Challenge excepted" Said Phoenix. A few Minutes later. "Ok so 3 times around the track" Asked Raiden "Sounds good to me" Said Phoenix "Ready, Set, GO!" Said Eve as they Bolted off Phoenix In the Lead at first with Raiden Close Behind. 2 Laps Later. "Final lap Ready to give up" Asked Phoenix as she Ducked a Branch "No I am not are you" Asked Raiden as he got hit by that branch Landing Kneeling fist planted in the ground for balance other arm outstreached behind him and to the left a little But His Rapidash Kept Running "I call on the power of my Soul Pokemon Luxio" Said Raiden as His Eyes became Yellow and His hair grew and Became Jet Black like the Mane of a Luxio "Lightning Dash" Said Raiden as He sprinted as Fast as Lightning Remounting Rapidash and Pulling ahead of Phoenix And winning the race and His Hair Went back to normal and his eyes going back to Bright Blue "Wow your good Raiden" Said Phoenix Crossing the finish line "Wow guys good race" Said Eve running out onto the track "Yes a very good Race" Said Glacia "I whould say so" Said Malakai "Wait you two were Spying on us" Said Phoenix Angerly "No we weren't spying on you guys just watching you from a hidding spot" Said Glacia "That's Spying" Said Raiden "Then I guess we were but that was a very good race" Said Malakai "How did you get back to Rapidash after You fell off" Asked Glacia "I called on the Power of my Soul Pokemon" Said Raiden "How old are you" Asked Malakai "17 Why" Said Raiden You aren't supposed to use that power until your 19" Said Glacia "Wow you sound like my Step Mother and Step Brothers they abide by Royal Laws not Merchant Laws" Said Raiden "Royal Laws?" Asked Phoenix "Yeah I heard that Royals can't use their power until their 19" Said Raiden "When can Merchants Use their powers" Asked Glacia "As soon as they get them allthough My step Family Wont use their powers till their 19" Said Raiden "How old is your Step Mother" Asked Phoenix "39 I think she Thinks she's 20" Said Raiden "Who's your real Mother Raiden" Asked Phoenix "Princess Liara I think from Markarth I only met her once" Said Raiden "Let me Guess Her Soul pokemon's MewTwo" Said Glacia "No It was LuxRay I think" Said Raiden "So your a Prince" Said Phoenix "No Because I was born To a Merchant Also They Whould not take me They said for me to be a Prince I had to have Pure royal Blood" Said Raiden "Wow thats Cold" Said Phoenix as Glacia and Malakai left bored "Yeah But hey if That never happend I whouldn't have met My witch StepMother" Said Raiden Laughing As Eve added in "or our Devil StepBrothers" Said Eve "Agreed" Said Raiden Still Laughing "Anyway shouldn't we get fitings and stuff for the dresses and suits" Asked Phoenix "No the first day is getting to know my Customers So I'm Guessing you are a Fire Type" Said Raiden "How did you Know?" Asked Phoenix "Well Our features Are Like the pokemon We resemble Like me Luxios' Mane is Jet Black my hair is Jet Black and Their Skin is Blue my Eyes are Blue" Said Raiden "So what your saying is that we Resemble Our Soul Pokemon" Said Phoenix "Yep and for you Your Hair is Red as Fire and your Eyes are blue Like the Hottest Type of Fire" Said Raiden "I can tell you What it is" Said Phoenix "Really?" Asked Raiden "Yeah it's Moltres" Said Phoenix "So thats why they named you Phoenix" Said Raiden falling on his back in the Grass "Yeah They said that was why and that they sensed I whould help The Kingdom Be born Again From the ashes like a Phoenix does" Said Phoenix Flopping down in the grass next to Raiden as A Rattata Scurried Up on his chest and stopping there "I guess he Likes Me" Said Raiden "I know Right" Said Phoenix as a Baby Bulbasaur about a foot tall walked over and Settled next to Phoenix "Aww he likes me to bad I can't keep him" Said Phoenix "I can keep him and the Rattata" Said Raiden. Back at Raidens' House. "Elliana we're home" Said Raiden and Bringing in His new Pets But he was greeted by Blades thudding into the door after he Ducked _'Crap It's Kyle and Kages' Birthday'_ Thought Raiden "Awww Man I mis- AHH!" Kyle was Saying Before he got Electricity Shot at him "Why. Did. You. Try. To. Kill. Me." Said Raiden Inbetween ThunderShocks Until he finally hit him and he had a sesuire on the floor "I told him not to attack you" Said Kage coming down the stairs "When he gets up tell him happy birthday from me" Said Raiden


	2. Chapter 2: Armys Giants and Couruption

Hey everyone sorry for not getting this up sooner but the day before I started Writing this chapter I had a long trip and couldn't get to my laptop anyway then The story is about to take a turn for the worst they start a journey and well actully thats spoilers so not saying nothing right now anyway to the story

P.S. Each state is like it's own Country

Chapter 2: Armys Giants and Couruption

"Bulbasaur! Rattata! Come On or we're gonna be late!" Yelled Raiden Into his house. Well its 2 weeks after the first encounter of Raiden and Phoenix and 3 days after Eves' Birthday and Raiden got her a Rapidash so anyway. "Bulba" Said Bulbasaur "Rattata Rattata" Said Rattata Trying to pull Bulbasuar along but the little Purple Mouse pokemon wasn't strong enough because Bulbasaur had grown to about 4 Feet tall now "Raiden are you sure Me or Kage can't come with you" Said Kyle as Raiden Picked up Rattata and Bulbasaur and put Bulbasuar in his bag and Rattata in a Pouch at his waist because thats how they traveled with them "Yeah we whould be good Protection for the royals" Said Kage "No They trust me and you guys can't Take down a Igglybuff" Said Raiden before Riding off with Eve in Tow. at The castle. "Sorry we're late My StepBrothers Were trying to get me to let them come with us" Said Raiden Riding Up to the gates just as they were about to leave "Well really your just in time we were just now Leaveing" Said Phoenix "Well then lets go" Said Raiden Offering hand to help Phoenix Up onto his Rapidash "Ok lets go" Said Phoenix Taking his hand and Getting on. A few Hours Later. "Hey should we take a break Let the Rapidash rest and stuff maybe Lunch" Raiden Asked King Aslan "Yes probably so" Said King Aslan Signaling the driver to stop "But sir we are in the middle of a Forest we Should get to a clearing First" Said The Driver "He makes a good point" Said Glacia "Fine but at the next clearing we stop" Said King Aslan. at the next Clearing. "Well this is a odd Clearing" Said Raiden helping Phoenix Down "I know and whats with all the Redwood tree stumps it looks like someone took a Axe to this place" Said Phoenix "We did" Said a Voice behind Them "Giants" Whispered Raiden to Phoenix "What do we do" Asked Phoenix "You run I'll hold them off and take my BackPack" Said Raiden hading her the backpack "Got it" Said Phoenix taking his BackPack "Go now" Said Raiden Turning Around and fireing Lightning Bolts at the Ogre Then running Away from the Royals "Whats wrong Can't catch a boy a quarter your size" Raiden Yelled at the Giant Running through the trees zapping him every few Minutes until He finally got caught "Gotcha" Said The Giant Holding him upside down "Put me Down" Said Raiden Unleashing alot of Lightning at Once tryng to get The Giant to drop him "Your a Very Painful Little Pest I think we should just cook you" Said The Giant. at the Giants' house. "LET ME GO!" Yelled Raiden Strugling because on the way he had been tied up "Stop Strugling" Said The Giant Hanging Raiden Upside down over a pot "Rattata Still with me" Asked Raiden "Rattata" Said Rattata "Rattata Use chew on the Ropes" Said Raiden. a few Minutes later. "Crap that was a bad idea" Said Raiden As he fell To the Pot "Ah!" Yelled Raiden as something caught him in mid air "Fearow Fearow" Said Fearow as he flew to the door "Thanks Fearow" Said Raiden "Fearow" Said Fearow "Raiden Catch!" Yelled Phoenix Throwing a Sword in a Sheath to him "Woah" Said Raiden Pulling the sword from the sheath "Fearow" Said Fearow "Fearow we need to get close to that giant" Said Raiden "Fearow Fearow" Said Fearow "Well then I guess I need a new ride" Said Raiden Whistleing for another electric type and jumping off of Fearow and landing on Zapdos "Zapdos didn't excpect you to come well anyway we need to get close to that Giant" Said Raiden "Got it" Said Zapdos Telepathicly "Wait you can talk" Asked Raiden Supprised "Yes I can talk I'm a lengendary" Said Zapdos Flying in close to the giant so Raiden could Slash at him "AHHHHH!" Yelled the Giant in pain "Electricity Time" Said Raiden Zapping The Giant with the electricity that was Coursing through the sword "Didn't know it could do that" Said Raiden "Hold On" Said Zapdos About to do a spin To dodge a swing of the giants hand "Woah!" Said Raiden Holding on Then Zapping the Giant again "Go For The Legs" Said Zapdos flying to The Giants Legs "Got it" Said Raiden Jumping Onto a leg And Stabing it repeatedly before jumping back to Zapdos "AHHH!" Screamed Phoenix as The giant Grabed her "Let her Go!" Yelled Raiden Leaping Onto his arm then Running up it To the Giants' Neck Then Jumping Spinning and Slashing A vein in his neck Which then Spewed Blood All over Raiden But he stayed right there because he was kneeling Stabbing His Shoulder and holding onto the sword then the Giant fell to the ground as The Royal Army Charged in seeing the Giant dead and Phoenix in his hand and Raiden Still on the giants' shoulder and Still covered in Blood "Woah" Said General Varik "What Happend" Asked Malakai Runing in Glacia in Tow "I just Killed a Giant" Said Raiden In awe while Being Handcuffed By Soldiers But then they got Stopped by Malakai and Glacia "Raiden you killed this giant by yourself" Asked Malakai "No" Said Raiden still in Shock "You were helped" Asked Glacia "Yes" Said Raiden "By Phoenix" Asked Malakai "No" Said Raiden "Then who helped you" Asked Glacia "Zapdos" Said Raiden looking a them "Thats Impossible The Legendary Pokemon Zapdos whould never help a non-royal" Said General Varik "Well technicly Raiden is a Royal his mother was a Queen" Said Phoenix Finnaly out of the giants hand "Yeah Right now your gonna tell me That his Mother was Queen Liara Of Markarth" Said General Varik "Well... She is" Said Phoenix "Did He Tell you that" Said General Varik with Venom in his Voice Before getting Shocked by Raiden "I'm not a Liar if that's what your saying" Said Raiden Still Pointing his sword at Where General Varik Once Stood "So your still saying That your mother is Queen Liara" Said General Varik Getting back up "He is my son" Said Queen Liara Teleporting into the Room and Everyoe except the royals of course Kneeled Before her even Raiden Stabing his sword into the Ground "Rise Raiden My Son" Said Queen Liara as he stood up "Who Dares to say This boy isn't my Son" Said Queen Liara "I-I-I Did" Said General Varik Scared "Then Rise" Said Queen Liara Angry "Y-Y-Yes Queen Liara" Said General Varik "Son how good are you with a Sword" Asked Queen Liara "Fair I Killed a Giant as you see Although I had help from Zapdos" Said Raiden "How good are you with your powers" Asked Queen Liara "Adept I Can Take Out Most People and Pokemon although I can't Take down Snorelaxes" Said Raiden "General Varik you shall Face my son In Sword and Power Combat" Said Queen Liara "Why I whould win" Said General Varik "Well then prove it" Said Raiden Drawing His Sword and Advancing "Fine then" Said General Varik Drawing HIs Sword "Ready... FIGHT!" Said Phoenix as Raiden Strikeing With a overhead blow and as General Varik Blocked Shocking him Then A Twirling Slash But He retaliated with a Swing to the side and a Overhead Slash and a Sheild Smash But Raiden Wareing no Armour to slow him down Dodged all of the Blows Then A slash to the leather Starps on The Generals' Sheild Making him Drop it And Disarming him With a Single Fluid Movement then Electricuteing him To the Ground Then Standing on his chest stabing his sword Into the ground 1 Inch Away from his head "I do not kill Without A Reson" Said Raiden Pulling his sword From the Ground and turning and walking away "Then That Makes you a coward" Said General Varik Picking up His sword and Trying to stab Raiden in the Back "Raiden look out!" Screamed Phoenix As he Turned and Used all of his power to Throw The General Back with electricity "I am no Coward I am More of a Soldier then you will ever be and Trying to stab me in the back Makes you a Coward General Varik you are not Worthy of The Title of General you probly earned it by Having soldiers Kill the generals of Other Armys then Taking Credit for It" Said Raiden As if he was a royal when he was not "You cannot talk down to me Like That you are only A Peasent Not a Royal" Said General Varik "Well that is where you are wrong I am a Royal I am Son Of Queen Liara I am Raiden Prince of Markarth" Said Raiden Proudly "General Varik Is this true that you cheated your way to the top" Asked King Aslan "No it's not true This boy is a Liar He says that Queen Liara Is his mother He can't be Trusted" Said General Varik "No father We can trust Raiden The reson I was Not dangleing over that Pot was because He told me to run and he sprinted off away from us Getting the giant to Follow" Said Phoenix Running Over "Raiden is this true You lead the Giant away from us"Asked Queen Crystal "No it can't be Princess Phoenix was in the Giants hand He must have-" General Varik was saying "No the reson I was in his hand was because I had come here to help Raiden I gave him that sword" Said Phoenix "Raiden can I see that Sword" Asked King Aslan "Yes of course you Can your Highness" Said Raiden Handing him the Sword "Phoenix is this the sword We gave you for you birthday" Asked King Aslan "Yes I had Brought it and I gave it to Raiden to Fight The Giant" Said Phoenix "Raiden Is it true that you lead the Giant away" Asked Queen Crystal Again "Yes I lead it away so that you could be safe" Said Raiden "Well Raiden How whould you like to be the new General" asked King Aslan "He can't I'm the General so He Can't be" Said General Varik "Varik you are here by Stripped Of your title of General" Said King Aslan "I am sorry but I can't be General" Said Raiden "Why Not" Asked Phoenix "I am not Worthy either" Said Raiden "Yes you are" Said King Aslan "No I am Not. Who Here Killed The generals in each of the wars" Asked Raiden "I-I-I Did" Said Levi A Regular Soldier in The Army "He is worthy of Being General He did Killed the Generals He has been in wars" Said Raiden "Well then Levi Front And Center" Said King Aslan "Yes Sir" Said Levi Running up and Standing at Attention "Pardon me King Aslan but May I do the Honors" Asked Queen Liara "Yes Of course" Said King Aslan "Levi You are Here By General of the Army you have the Qualifications and I Queen Liara Say you are now General Levi" Said Queen Liara "Thank you Queen Liara" Said General Levi "Your Welcome General" Said Queen Liara pleased. A few Hours later near Markarth. "Well guess that Adventure Is over" Said Raiden "Yeah Guess so I still cant belive you killed a Giant No Offense" Said Phoenix "None Taken I Can't Either and I'm the one who killed it" Said Raiden Laughing with the Sword Phoenix Gave him at his Belt And Upon Seeing a Army Drawing it "Phoenix get off tell the royals to stop and send the army up here" Said Raiden "Got it" Said Phoenix Seeing The army "Now" Said Raiden Stoping Rapidash And After phoenix got off riding Forward "Who Are you" Raiden Asked The First Soldier He saw "We are The Royal Army Of The State Rorikstead Who are you" Said The Soldier "Prince Raiden of Markarth Escourting The Royal Family of WindHelm" Said Raiden Dodging a Blow from The Soldiers Sword and Slashing with his own Then Dodging Another blow And Countering that one With A Stab to the Side Then Backflip Dodging a Arrow Then SideFliping Over a Another Soldier and Slashing his Back Then Dodging a Soldier Trying to stab him in his Back But Raiden Side Stepped turning and stabing him with his own Sword Then Getting Hit by a Arrow in The arm then Slicing His Arm Makeing him drop his Bow And then Slashing his chest _'Where is that Army' _Thought Raiden "CHARGE!" Yelled General Levi As Raiden got Hit by a Arrow to the Chest Just a Little to the Right of his heart Falling to the ground As General Levi Ran Up to him "Medic! He Needs a Medic" Said General Levi But to Raiden it Sounded like a Echo And His View Was fading because The arrow Grazed His Heart

- Cliff Hangers I'm not that good at them And I Pretty Much Hate them Myself But This Was A good One so Next Time Its gonna be Like Three Days in the Future or Somthing It's Gonna be In Markarth Thats For Sure


End file.
